


Reed1700 Kinktober

by Florian_Gray



Series: kinktober [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Gavin Reed, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Voyeurism, established Gavin/Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Chapter one: Voyeurism/Exhibitionist
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Reed1700 Kinktober

He had kept a close eye on both Gavin and Nines. They were interesting to study, especially since Connor hasn't expected them to get along. 

It wasn't that Nines didn't like humans, but he seemed to hold himself above them. While Gavin may have seemed apologetic, he hadn't seen him actually  _ like _ an android. So that made him question why Nines was different. Why the two seemed drawn together. 

They often stuck to each other, even when only one actually needed to go. Connor could understand that. His relationship with Hank was different than Nines and Gavin's, but they were partners. They protected each other as best they could. So that couldn't give him too many details without context.

Therefore he needed more information. He had seen plenty of android and human relationships, but they all mostly ended with one of them dead. He hadn't gotten to study one like this up close. Or as up close as they'd let him. 

Not that he would stalk them, or even try to be a part of conversations. He simply watched out the two interacted whenever Connor was around them. That also had effects on the two sadly. 

If Connor was close enough and Nines caught him watching he'd try to include him in whatever was going on. If Connor wasn't close Nines would watch him and message him, asking if everything was alright. 

Gavin mostly just smirked, or winked, or sometimes even flipped him off. None had been malicious in nature, but the smirking and winks had him flushing just like Nines's intense staring did. 

It was nice to be included, and he'd wanted to spend more time with both of them. Nines was his replacement, the android who was supposed to be everything he wasn't. That alone could easily fill anyone with curiosity. 

Yet there was more to it. Nines had a personality, unlike many others. He stayed somewhat quiet, but when he did talk everyone listened. It was often snarky or completely blunt, he didn't seem to think sugar-coating things could help. He appreciated that he could always count on an honest answer. 

He could also count on the truth with Gavin, as odd as that was. He tried to avoid things, or only tell parts, but everything he said was truthful. So when Gavin came up to him, a pretty flush on his face, he listened.

"So, uh… listen Con, we need to talk. Could we go somewhere more private?" Gavin asked, glancing between Connor and his desk. 

The nickname had him melting slightly. He nodded and pushed back from his desk, letting Gavin lead the way. 

Hey ended down a hallway where they kept offices with meetings or officers that earned it. Turns out Hank was supposed to have one, but he had one too many disciplinary, and so Hank took a desk instead of a punishment one time.

Connor had been offered one as well, but he chose to stay close to Hank. 

Gavin was gently rubbing at the scar on his nose as he shifted from foot to foot. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Connor prompts, knowing if he didn't they'd stand there all day. 

Gavin nods quickly and takes in a deep breath before slowly exhaling. "Ok, so I've been an ass to you. Not really recently, not since the revolution. You deserve an explanation and an apology, so I'm sorry." 

"You didn't deserve the shit I gave you. I have a lot of reasons, but they are all excuses. I guess I was scared of losing my job to android, and I was testing to see how you reacted. Unlike a lot of androids, you seemed so alive from the start." 

"Then you were trying to find Jericho and I couldn't let that happen. I had almost shot you in the back, but I couldn't do it. I had hoped that would make you actually deviate, but you didn't. Turns out you had to go find Markus." Gavin snapped his mouth shut and he couldn't even look at Connor's face. "I'm so sorry, Connor." 

It was beyond shocking. He'd had just assumed they'd slowly get along, and an apology would just be implied. "Wait… why didn't you want me to find Jericho?" That was the part that seemed to strike him the most. 

Gavin cringed and he glanced at Connor before chuckling softly. "I had hoped you'd ignore that. Ok, so uh, I wasn't against all androids? My, well my brotherisElijahKamski." 

It took a second before he understood what Gavin had said, then it took another minute to  _ understand _ . His eyes widened and scanned Gavin. How had he not seen the similarities? "Holy shit," he muttered. 

Gavin snorted, finally grinning. "It's not like I share that with just anyone. He can be an ass, but yeah. I've known about Jericho for almost as long as it's existed. I used to leave some supplies close by for them. I never went in, they didn't trust humans, and they had every reason not to." 

Gavin had been helping. Every instance was Gavin trying to make him break his coding. "You were just pretending to be an ass?" 

"Ah, no. I can definitely be very dickish." Gavin said with a wink before wincing. "And I did hate you for like the first day. I haven't hated you since then, but I was still angry and upset. Part of it was Eli like I said, he can be a dick. There's a lot there, but it wasn't all you. You actually didn't do anything other than exist." 

So Gavin had hated him for existing, he didn't know whether to be happy about that or not. "Do I still make you angry or upset you?" 

Gavin shook his head then pauses. "Well… not exactly. You don't make me angry, but I can get frustrated. And confused and a lot of other stupid emotions." At least it wasn't outright anger, he'd take it. 

"Alright, well apology accepted. Thank you for telling me this, I must say, I had been confused. You seem rather close to Nines and your past actions had made that seem out of character. I didn't see how you could be in a relationship with an android."

Gavin's eyes widened just slightly and a deep blush spread across his face. For some reason, it was almost painful to see. "Oh, uh, I didn't think anyone knew? I mean, Tina and Chris knew, I told them. How did you find out?" 

Connor shrugged just slightly. "I like studying people, it wasn't hard to figure out since I was already looking." He had a small second of panic because of how that sounded, but then Gavin snorted. 

"Yeah, did notice that. For a while, I couldn't tell if it was cause you still hated me." 

"I never hated you. Before I wasn't fully capable, but I don't think I hated you then. You were more of an annoyance than anything else." 

Gavin nodded, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, I did make your life a pain. Also sorry about Eli pulling that shit on you. I told him that even putting a gun to your head didn't do it, though he was way too fucking smug when he told me what had happened." 

It was still so odd to wear Gavin talk about Elijah Kamski. They really were brothers, and it was so plainly obvious now. "I think it did help me, but it mostly confused me. I had no idea why I couldn't pull the trigger when my actual creator told me to. It went against all of my protocols. I'm still not sure how I didn't deviate then."

There were plenty of other times he could have deviated, but perhaps it was pure will strength–as ironic as that is–that kept him from doing so.

Then suddenly Gavin straightened up, and Connor tilting his head slightly. "Is everything ok, Detective?"

"It's Gavin, dipshit, and Nines apparently needs me. Most likely case related, hopefully, some good news." Connor glanced over his shoulder and gave a small wave when he saw Nines. 

The taller android simply nodded and gave the smallest of smiles. It had Connor's chest feeling warm, and then guilt washed over him. Before he could accept the feeling since Gavin's and Nines's relationship hadn't been confirmed, and now it was. He needed to trample these feelings down now before it hurt too much. 

He turned back to Gavin who had, unexpectedly, been watching him instead of Nines. Shit, could he tell? It wasn't like he could scan Connor, but Nines could. Maybe Nines was just trying to be friendly and considerate to Connor's emotions. If Nines knew maybe Gavin did too. 

And he had hoped to at least be friends with them both. He shrunk back, licking his lips and staring at the ground. "Right, I should uh, probably get back to work too." 

He heard Gavin a small huff and then a hand was tilting his head back up. It made his heart pound and he couldn't seem to speak. 

Gavin paused, just staring at him for a long second before smiling and pulling back. "You do that, Tincan." 

Then Gavin brushed past him and jogged over to Nines. Connor lets out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. If he didn't know any better he'd think Gavin had just flirted with him, but that definitely couldn't be the case. 

He turned to watch the two walk side by side away from Connor. They seemed to be muttering about something and they both had a blush on their face. Connor didn't even make the decision to follow them, his legs just started walking. 

They were headed towards the evidence room, and Connor should have just gone to his desk. He stalled at the door, unsure as to what to do. 

Maybe he could see if either noticed his feelings towards them both. His feelings towards Gavin were less bold than Nines as he didn't have as many interactions, but he'd love to change that. He wanted to spend some alone time to really get to know him, kind of like what they'd just had, but longer. 

His feelings for Nines had at first confused him. He was attracted to someone who looked almost identical, but then he remembered the two Tracis. If two of the exact same model could love each other why not him and Nines? Not that he loved him, or that Nines felt even close to the same.

He hadn't realized how long he stalled at the door until he pulled himself out of his thoughts. Had he really been standing there for twenty minutes? 

He did need to look over the evidence for his own case anyway, so he silently pulled the door open and made sure it shut just as silently.

The sound that filled his ears was definitely one he hadn't been expecting. Even without seeing them, he knew what they were doing, but it was more of the sounds coming from Gavin that enticed him to try and get closer. 

He was scared they'd hear his footsteps on the stairs, but perhaps they'd be too caught up in the moment. The moment Connor wasn't about to spy in on. Fuck he shouldn't be doing this. 

Yet the sounds alone had his dick slowly starting to harden. He just… he wanted to see. God, he sounded like a creeper. Yet he kept going down until he could finally see the two. 

Nines had Gavin pushed against the screen to gain access to the evidence, and was already thrusting into him. The sight has him gasping but he covers his mouth quickly.

He'd imagined them late at night when he had nothing else to do, but this was so different. Not in their appearance, but in the emotions connected to it. 

He felt almost dirty watching them, and the feeling only got worse when he pressed a hand to his hard cock. 

"So adorable, you two are, fuck, too cute." Nines mumbled before biting down on Gavin's neck. The man let out a loud whine, trying to push back into Nines.

He gently rubbed himself over his pants, biting down on his hand to keep from making any noise. He wanted to record this but that was going too far. It was already too far but he couldn't seem to move his feet.

"Yes! Yes, I was good right?" Gavin asked between gasps. 

"You were a very good boy," Nines said, his voice husky and deep. Connor couldn't help the small whine, and he'd hoped Gavin's own would overshadow his own. 

No such luck. Nines head whipped around and Connor froze as they locked eyes. 

He was this close to turning and running before Nines smirked and his hips snapped forward faster and harsher than before. "A very good boy." 

Gavin didn't seem to realize what was going on, and Connor didn't know to be thankful or not for that. 

"You apologized and made Connor so happy. Did you see his pretty blush? You helped do that." Nines said, never breaking eye contact. 

Wait… wait, what? 

Gavin nodded, his eyes still squeezed shit from pleasure. "Yes! God, I just wanted to kiss him right then and there. God, I want him so bad, Nines." 

"I do too. If he was here, if he could be watching this, what would you say? Would you want him to touch himself or wait until we could get our hands on him?" 

He knew he was a blushing mess, but he had every reason to be. They wanted him. They actually wanted him!? 

"I-I'd want him to touch himself, but only to tease," Gavin said before his breath hitched. "Ah! Ah, I, I want to suck him while you fuck him. You think he'd like that?" 

Nines raised an eyebrow at him and Connor didn't hesitate. He tried to unzip himself as quietly as he could, but it didn't seem Gavin could focus on much more than the fantasy and Nines. 

He pulled himself out and gave slow gentle strokes. It took every bit of willpower to not just say fuck it and touch himself how he wanted. But Gavin wanted him to tease himself, and that's what he'd do.

"Oh, he'd definitely like that. He'd make the prettiest of noises for us. Do you think he's ever had sex before?" Connor could tell that question was more towards him. 

Connor shook his head right as Gavin spoke again, "god, hopefully not. I want us to be his first. I want to make him feel so good."

They would. It would feel so good and he was dying for it. Yet he wouldn't interrupt, he wanted to hear what Gavin and Nines wanted. Had imagined. 

"Maybe he could get off from just watching us, and then we can do that too. See how many times we can make him come before he has to do a soft restart." 

Connor could tell Gavin was close and even with barely touching he could feel his own tension tightening. He couldn't stop the small whines but he kept the rest of the noises in. 

"Yes! God, I'd love to see him get himself off. He'd probably be so, ah, so shy." Gavin whined and arched his back, but Nines kept him in place. 

Nines gave the smallest of nods and Connor takes full hold of himself, cock throbbing, skin hot against his palm. He twists his wrist, before circling his thumb to collect the artificial pre. 

Gavin is right about that, he is beyond flustered. Sure he'd imagined things but that couldn't compare to actually doing it. To have Nines watching him so closely as he fucked Gavin harsh enough to definitely leave bruises. 

Yet he can't look away, can't break the eye contact. He choked on a moan, and Gavin's head comes up slightly. Connor panics for a second before Nines all but slams Gavin's head back down. 

"Keep your eyes closed baby, I want you to imagine it. Maybe he'd even suck both of us, let us come over his pretty face. He'd have to clean up the mess too, not miss a single drop." 

Gavin and Connor both nodded along which was slightly amusing. "God, he puts everything in his mouth! Probably does it so well without ever tried." 

He had noticed he often put things in his mouth, mostly pens when he was thinking. He had to close his eyes for a second, the ideas almost too much. 

"Connor!" Nines snapped and his eyes quickly opened. "God, he probably does." Nines added on with a smirk. 

How could he still seem so collected when Gavin and Connor were both a mess? He was so fucking close. He was so close it almost hurt and he was ready to beg to come if need be.

"Say his name, kitten. Say his name when you come like he's here." Nines commands and Gavin quickly nods. "Come on, kitten. Come for both of us."

"Fuck, Connor!" 

That does him in. He spills into his hand, his thighs shake and his chest heaves with his breath.

Then Nines grunts and still doesn't break eye contact as he buried himself deep in Gavin and coming. 

God, he keeps stroking himself and it's a good thing he has a wall to lean on. They are all left panting and then it hits Connor what just happened. 

He got off on watching Gavin and Nines fuck as they talked about him. While Nines fucking watched and seemed to enjoy it just as much, if not more. Holy fucking shit. 

Nines leaned over Gavin and whispered something in his ear. Connor can guess what it was when Gavin's head snaps around, eyes wide. 

"Shit! Connor, uh, shit. Nines can you? Um, fuck." Gavin babbled and Nines just raised an eyebrow. "Fucking hell Nines, please let me pull my pants on." 

Nines lets out a sigh and slowly pulls out, reaching down to grab Gavin's jacket and reach into a pocket. They'd apparently at least somewhat planned this because Nines pulls out a packet of wipes and cleans Gavin and then himself. 

Connor is still shocked when Nines calming walks over and gently starts cleaning him while Gavin pulls on his pants.

"Are you ok?" Nines asks quietly, as Connor fixes his pants, eyes downcast. 

He doesn't know what to say. He's definitely ok, very much ok, but he had watched something private and gotten off to it. How were neither of them furious with him? It didn't matter if they already wanted him, he shouldn't have sneaked around unless given permission. 

His thoughts on the matter are paused as Gavin finally comes over, a sheen of sweat still covering him. "Connor, oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there," Gavin glares up at Nines who doesn't seem bothered in the least. 

"Did you miss the part where he was still holding his dick?" The question was so blunt that it had Connor snort and then burst into giggles. 

How was this even real? He should have been yelled at, or even Connor scolding the two for doing that at work. 

"Ah, sorry." He mumbled, snapping his jaw shut. "I'm sorry, for um, for watching and, uh, everything else. I should probably go." He turned to do just that but two hands grabbed him and pulled him back. 

"You aren't getting away that easily." Nines said, pushing him back against the wall by a hand on his shoulder. "Did you enjoy yourself?" 

Connor swallowed and nodded slightly. He couldn't seem to speak, but Nines understood and so did Gavin. 

"Hm, maybe we should punish him for being so naughty. What do you think?" Gavin asked. 

Connor looked between the two with wide eyes. He had briefly considered the possibility that it was simply a fantasy, that they didn't actually want to be involved with him. Yet the evidence pointed otherwise. "I uh, maybe?" 

"This will definitely be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
